Guy Time
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: Guy time is solely just guy time right? Don't kid yourself. When you get tangled up in relationships with women and fairies, no time is guy time. Jack and Jamie soon realizes this and the power their women hold over them. Masculinity, it was nice knowing you. Pairings: Frostbite, Jamie and OC.


**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, and I must say I enjoyed writing this one. The dynamics between Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett was very interesting to me (on a very platonic level!) and I kept wondering how a 17-year-old Jamie would interact with our Guardian of Fun when women come barging into their lives. In addition I added a side character of mine, Gwen, who's just an awesomely chill person that Jamie is currently going out with. Naturally I would pair Jack with Tooth, because in my opinion they're practically canon. And thus this was born. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians...or Jack Frost...

* * *

"She's just-urgh!"

Jack ducked as a football came hurling at his head. It flew out the open window and sped into the trunk of a nearby tree. The object then proceeded to take out an unsuspecting squirrel; its shrill shrieks echoed throughout the neighborhood, causing Jamie and Jack to wince.

"Sorry." The brunet muttered before flopping on top of his bed. His ankles dangled somewhat awkwardly past the bed frame and the old springs squeaked from the added weight. Jack watched on from his usual position on the dresser as Jamie swept his brown locks to the side with thin and lanky fingers, revealing sharp and angular facial features slightly droopy from his foul mood.

"Trouble in paradise?" The winter sprite chuckled and twirled his staff idly.

"Oh God, I don't even wanna talk about it." Jamie groaned and flopped onto his back. "Bitches be crazy, that's all I'm saying."

Jack chuckled and jumped onto the foot board of the bed, landing quietly in a crouching position. "Aw come on, now you're just baiting me. Out with it, what did she do?"

There was a tense silence, as if Jamie wasn't sure if he wanted to spit it out. Then, in a sheepish voice, he muttered. "I may have...forgotten about our anniversary."

"That's it?!"

"...For the third time...in a row."

Frost whistled. "Smart move, Wonder Boy. Why don't you just give her a knife and tell her to stab you in the head with it." He mocked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Don't you think I know I'm screwed this time?!" The brunet aimed his pillow at the guardian's head. Jack blocked it with ease and smirked tauntingly, jumping onto the window ledge.

"Well, find a way to get yourself unscrewed." He offered. "Like turn back time to when you weren't an idiot...or something."

"...Can you do that?" Jamie's eyes sparked with hope.

"Sorry." Jack shrugged. "Wasn't in my job description. Look, let her cool down a bit and then just go apologize okay? Buy her something she likes. Gwen's cool, she'll forgive you."

"Maybe. I hope so." The high-schooler sighed into his pillow. "Gwen's never yelled at me like that before. I mean she's not the type to care about these kinds of stuff like perfect dates, the right flowers on Valentine's Day, or any flowers at all! She doesn't even want presents on her birthday."

The Guardian of Fun shrugged. "Beats me. I don't make it a habit of wandering into a woman's territory, because once you step into their zone, that's it. You're gone, but will always be remembered." He sighed wistfully.

"You make them sound like axe murderers."

"Two sides of the same coin, trust me." Truth.

Jamie snorted and sat up on the bed. "Speaking of axe murderers, how's yours doing?" He mocked and fished out a bouncy ball to throw around.

"Hey, today's not about me." Jack defended and flew around the room. "Cool, new posters. Did a lot of redecorating to your nest?"

The teen quirked an eyebrow at the 'smooth' transition of conversation topic, but decided to humor Frost for a bit. "Yeah. They're a new band. They got pretty good beat, and their lyrics aren't bad. Wanna listen? I just bought their album last week."

"Nah, I'm good. It's all just noise to me anyway." Jack did a half-smile and sat on the edge of the bed by Jamie's feet. He fell into a daze as he looked down at his own bare feet, and the brunet felt that carefree attitude evaporating out of the winter sprite in a quiet rush. The silence quickly became awkward and heavy, and from where he was sitting Jamie swore that Frost suddenly looked _old_, not to mention jaded.

"Tooth and I...decided to take a break." Came the whispered voice.

Lanky fingers failed to catch the incoming ball as it rebounded, hitting Jamie's head and rolling under the bed into an alternate dimension.

"...What?"

"It happened two weeks ago actually. We both thought it over, and decided that a break from each other would be best. I mean, with our responsibilities for the world it was bound to catch up to us, y'know? Plus, Tooth and I have been at each other's throats a lot lately. Maybe it's from the exhaustion, or maybe we're both delirious past the point of sanity, but it's better to stop it now before someone says something they regret, y'know?" Jack turned around and stared hard into the brunet's eyes. "It's for the best." Pale lips repeated the words again like it was some sort of chant. His tongue clung to the phrase like an anchor, as if without it he would be carried away by this current of madness and be lost in the reality of what happened.

Jamie observed his guardian quietly. It was obvious that this break-up -although temporary- with Tooth was bringing the sprite down. Being Jack Frost, the guy tried to play it cool and not let it bother him, but in Jamie Bennett's opinion, he was failing miserably.

"Hey, Gloom and Doom." The high schooler joked lightly and poked the cold body. "It's a break, not a break _up_. You should look at this as a chance to get a fresh perspective on your relationship, look at it from a new angle or something."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You mean like upside down?"

"Yeah if it helps." Bennett said doubtfully. "I dunno, I'm not a love therapist or whatever."

Frost sighed heavily and flopped onto the bed, lying on top of his friend's legs. "This thing between Tooth and I...do you think it'll resolve itself?"

"Nothing in the world resolves itself, work gotta be put into it. That's basic science. You two will work it out though, Tooth is practically married to you." Jamie smiled. "But right now I think we both should take this time to let those two cool off and enjoy what's left of our manhood. We've been whipped enough for this lifetime."

Frost let himself smile a little. "Women."

"We think we don't need them, but we can't avoid them." Jamie sighed at the ceiling. "So this is it, huh? My messed up love life versus your equally messed up love life. We then find 'guy time' to complain about women, come up with no solutions, and then return home to be kicked around some more."

"Sounds about right." The guardian snorted. "Next week we'll learn how to grow uteruses."

Jamie laughed and poked him again. "Huh. No wonder the women are winning."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Tell me what you think! Should I continue it!? Please review!


End file.
